


Time

by lillykitty13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Awkward Flirting, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dorian is a Good Friend, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, Jealous Cullen, Jealous Solas, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Self-Insert, Sera Being Sera, Sexual Humor, Solas Being Solas, Solas Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykitty13/pseuds/lillykitty13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a fan girl gets thrown into the world of her obsession?</p>
<p>She wakes up with a glowing green mark on her hand and gets accused of blasting a fucking huge hole in the sky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by all the lovely fanfics and i wanted to try my hand at a reader insert, though its also a self insert. I have some plans for this story but, lets see how far I can get. Also, I'm not good with descriptions so please try reading? Ok.
> 
> Disclamer:  
> All characters belong to their creators.

* * *

 

I get done creating my character for about the billionth time. The funny thing is I am not even exaggerating… much. I swear I like making characters more than I like to play the actual game sometimes. What game am I playing? Dragon age Inquisition. I have played these games probably more than is actually healthy….

  
Anyway, after finishing the beginning cut scenes, I look over at my phone to find the time and groan outwardly. 3 a.m. I get up from my awkward sitting position on the couch and stretch before walking over to my console and turn off my game. Lazily, I walk into the kitchen, grab me a glass of milk, and chug it down before stumbling my way into my room.

  
I walk my way out of my pants and toss my shirt over my head and onto the floor before I finally get to my bed and flop in. I stare up at the random glow-in-the-dark smiley face I have spray-painted onto my ceiling casually scratching this slightly burning itch on my left palm.

  
After a while of blankly staring and scratching, I decide to sit up on my knees and just close my eyes and focus on itching my hand because why not?

  
Soon enough the burning itch on my palm just keeps getting more intense. At this point, it feels like a thousand tiny bugs have bitten me and that the muscles are spazzing out and twisting about on my palm. I twist my face in pain and annoyance as I scratch my hand more intensely. Finally, the pain in my hand has become too much. I look at my palm and my eyes go wide.

  
There on my hand, is the glowing green runes of the anchor.

  
I gasp and suddenly the glow of the anchor becomes highly intense until BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up lying face down on what my senses are telling me is cold hard ground. I groan and force myself up and onto my feet. I look around and all I see around me is barren, black, rocky landscape with a shifting and swirling, foggy, green sky.

I hear a screechy, chirping sound coming from behind me, and my heart jumps up to my throat as my stomach sinks.

‘Ah fuck no… Please tell me that isn’t what I think it is….’

I turn around and nearly jump out of my skin because you know what? Giant. Ass. Fucking. Spiders. 

I gasp and turn tail in the opposite direction towards this steep flight of stairs.

I start to try to scale these ridiculously tall stairs. At one point, they get to steep for me to walk/run up them so I get on all fours and try to climb that way. I look up to see how close I am to the top and see a brightly glowing woman reaching her hand out to me. I look behind me to see if my pursuers are still coming and sure enough, they are, and right on my ass to.

I reach my left hand out to the glowing woman. I stumble a few times and finally, just as I feel a gross spindly leg touch my own, I am able to reach her hand. 

As soon as I hand touches hers however, the hot, twisting, itchy, burning, prickly pain suddenly comes as my hand explodes to life with a harsh shout bursting from my mouth.

The next thing I know, I am dropped out of the air, onto the ground my hand still buzzing with pain and green light. I lie there as I hear the sounds of metal clanking and leather boots thumping towards me. 

I feel myself slipping out of consciousness as I hear the faint yelling of what I assume to be the soldiers. I let myself give in, to be rid of the pain in my hand as well as my body, and let myself be claimed by the comforting blackness.

I slowly, groggily open my eyes. I look up squinting to get my eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room. I hear the unsheathing of swords from scabbards and I look for the source of the sound. I see that im surrounded by four men, each have their swords drawn and aimed for my neck. I turn my head side to side to pop my neck, which had gotten a crick from the angle they propped me up in. I shake my head and look at my hands, bound in some wooden medieval handcuffs. 

Then all of a sudden my hand comes to life with a spark of green, I gasp then hiss as the pain shoots up to my elbow.

That is when I heard loud thundering footsteps and then just as quickly the door bursts open and Casandra thunders her way through. As she does I hear the guards put away their swords. I see Lilliana enter behind Casandra but she stays to the shadows.  
Casandra circles me before leaning into my ear from behind me.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now! The conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead… Except for you!”

“So because of the fact that I somehow survived, you think I’m responsible?” 

I say perhaps a little to sarcastically because Casandra grabs my hand and growls, “Explain this.”

My hand once again pops to life and pain shoots down my arm taking my breath away as I reply honestly, “I… cant.”

“What do you mean you CANT?!”

“I don’t know what that is…” I decided to lie a little, 

“OR how it got there.” That at least was the truth, I really have no clue as to why its on MY hand.

“YOU’RE LIEING!” Casandra bellows as she lunges for me only to be stopped by Lilliana. Thanks Lil! That was honestly kind of scary… would hate to actually have seen Cass’s true wrath probably worse than an archdemon.

“We need her Casandra.”

“So… What now?”

“Do you remember what happened? How all this began?”

“I remember sitting in my house… then an explosion of sorts… then I remember running. Things were chasing me and then… a woman?”

“A woman?”

“She reached out to me but then…?” I shake my head, trying to remember things clearly.

Casandra and Lilliana walk towards the entrance with   
Lilliana still looking at me with what I believe to be curiosity.

“Go to the forward camp Lilliana. I will take her to the rift.”

She leaves swiftly and Cass turns back to me and begins removing my “handcuffs” only to replace them with rope.

“Hmm… I wonder what it is that I may or may not have done to get me locked up in here.” I think aloud and causes Cass to look up at me with a grimace, which I return with a lopsided half smirk.

“It… will be easier to show you.” She states as she   
helps me to my feet.

We make our way through the chantry, all the while im receiving the dirtiest looks from the people we pass.

Cass opens the doors to the chantry and I follow. I, having been the dark for a long while and not really liking the light anyway, quickly shield my eyes from the incredibly bright light coming from the snow and the giant glowing green rift in the sky.

I just kind of stand there and stare at it as Cass explains what it is.

‘Damn… that thing is more intimidating than it was when I first seen it in the game…I wonder if im really here… can you get hurt in a dream? Maybe I should ask Cass to punch me… hmm no I like my face.’

“…all were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“‘good she didn’t catch me spacing out...’ An explosion can do that?”

“This one did. Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world…”

As she says this, right now cue the breach groans and crackles the with a boom, my hand pops to life. I scream, for im still not used to the pain… ‘okay, not a dream… FUCK THAT HURTS!’ I hold my arm to my stomach to try to easy the pain. ‘Gods, it feels like my hand is trying to tear itself off. I can feel my skin wanting to go to the breach…’

“Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this… but there isn’t much time.”

I breath in and out threw my nose a couple of times trying to get myself under control as the pain has subsided now. I look up at Cass as she looks at me expectantly. I shake my head and sigh.

“I understand…”

“Then..?”

“Ill do what I can… Whatever it takes to get this shit to stop.”

I see what I think might have been a faint smile momentarily pass Cass’s lips but it was so brief I must have been imagining it. She stands then proceeds to help me to my feet once again, if not a little nicer this time… I think.

We walk through the crowded streets of haven   
Cassandra all the while pushing me from behind and talking away about the meaning of the conclave and blah-blah-blah. Needless to say, I wandered off into my own mind again. I have heard this speech to much… 

We get onto the bridge that separates haven from the outside.

Cass stops me just inside the gate only to pull out a knife. My eyes widen momentarily until she grabs my hands and cuts the rope binding she had placed on them.

“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.”

I rub my wrist as I look up at her expectantly. ‘Damn am I really that short?! Fuck I hope I’m not a dwarf…’ 

“Sooo how do we get to the breach from here?”

“No, first your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.”

As Cass is leading the way across the bridge, I glance around me to see if anyone is watching me. I don’t see anyone but just so I don’t raise any suspicion I pretend to brush my hair behind my ears because I really have to know if im elf or human/possible dwarf. I touch my ears to discover they are in fact pointed. My eyes go wide and I stop dead in my tracks. NO FUCKING WAY! I’M AN ELF!?! I just kind of stand there with my hands on my ears staring wide eyed into space from shock.

Cassandra soon had discovered my absence because she stopped and turned around and yells, “What in the Maker’s name are you doing?”

This snapped me out of my shock long enough to look up at her which I regret because damn that look could scare a horse to death.

“Sorry seeker… I just got dizzy from seeing so many corpses….” It wouldn’t have been a lie if not for the fact that I kind of tried to block out all the dead people. She grunts then sighs and shakes her head at me, im giving her one of those blushing apologetic looks that says ‘sorry im dumb’ while scratching the back of my head. 

She turns around and gives me a firm “Keep up!” which 

I quickly comply to by jogging to catch up with her.   
When I reach her she yells at the guards, “Open the gate. We are heading into the valley.”

We make our way up the path passing by many people and someone shouts ‘Maker it’s the end of the world!’ as we pass.

We start to round the bend when suddenly the breach decides to expand and hands is like oooh me to! Fuck! 

I scream out loud again and collapse AGAIN and just sort of roll side to side in the snow I had fallen on, trying to ride out the pain. Shit! That hurts to damn much for this to not be real…

Cassandra notices and walks back to help me on my feet once again.

“The pulses are coming faster now.”

‘Well no FUCK!’

“The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear and the more demons we face.”

“How did I survive the blast?”

“They say you stepped out of a rift then fell unconscious. They say there was a woman in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” We reach the middle of the bridge when all of a sudden a big ball of green rock decides to hurl itself at us. It lands a few feet away and causes the bridge to collapse from under us.

We tumble down surprisingly not being hit by any of the larger chunks of debris. 

As we gain our footing, a green, flaming ball of goop lands a few feet away from us and from it out pops one of the ugliest things ive ever seen. A big wrinkled, gnarled, and twisted beast. A Shade if I remember correctly. Cassandra unsheathes her weapons and shouts, “Stay behind me!” Before charging off to fight our adversary. I only get to watch her for a moment as 

I notice right in front of me is a crackling, shifting green area. I know instantly what that means and look around me to try to find some sort of weapon I can use.

I see a bunch of weapons scattered around the place. I hear a screech and I grab the only things out of the pile 

I know how to use. A couple of daggers.

I whirl around with a shout and just lunch at the big nasty without thinking. I am try my best to stab and slice it as many times as I can before I am killed by it. 

If I die, im taking this thing with me..!  
Before I know what’s happening the thing screams out then dissolves into the ground once again. I breath heavily staring at the spot it disappeared to when I hear 

Cass yells, “Drop your weapon! Now!” I look at her, well her sword, and instantly drop my daggers.

“Alright. Have it your way.” She looks at me surprised and sweat drops a little before sighing and shaking her head as she puts away her sword. “Wait, I cannot protect you and even though you have magic you still need a weapon, though I don’t know why you grabbed those instead of a staff.” She looks up at me and sweat drops again. “Why are you looking at me like tha…”

“I HAVE WHAT?!”

“You didn’t know you have magic?” I shake my head no really fast. She sighs and says, “Great. An untrained mage… no matter. You seem to be well enough with those blades you should use those for now. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

I nod as I pick up my daggers that I dropped and up them onto my sides using my belt to hold them in place on my hips.

We start walking again. After a bit I get bored so I ask.

“So, where are all your soldiers?”

“In the forward camp or fighting. We will see soon enough.”

We make our way up the hill and I squeal and run to the right off the path.

“What in the maker’s name are you doing?” she looks at me quizzically when she sees what im standing in front of… Elfroot.

I grin sheepishly at her. “I thought it’d be a good idea to collect some along the way… incase anyone is injured…” I look away by glancing down at the elfroot then back at her. She makes a disgusted noise and flings an arm into the air as a go ahead. I beem happily at her then crouch down to gather some.

‘Hmm... I think I’m supposed to just take the leaves…’   
I grab the leaves and put them into my pouch that Cass gave me for my potions. I get up and walk back to her and she nods then we continue on the path. My hand starts to tingle and I itch my palm. “Hey, uhm… can I call you Cass or do you prefer I call you Seeker?”

She scoffs and turns her head towards me looking over her shoulder. “Do what you wish. I suspect you’ll do so anyway.” I smile at this. I look at my hand again then at the road.

“Well then Cass, I believe there are demons dead ahead.”

She whips around and gives me a shocked look. “What makes you say that.”

“Well… my hand itches…” I scratch the palm of my left hand to emphasize my point. She looks at my hand then me and then gets a serious face and nods.

“Alright, then we need to attack first.” I give her a odd look and she contines, “If we flank them we may gain the advantage.” I nod. “I want you to try to cast a spell.” I look at her wide eyed.

“Right now?!”

“Yes.”

I whimper and nod my head. I turn towards a large rock and just kind of stand there starring at it not sure what to do. I look at Cass and she sighs and holds the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. 

“Okay, I’ll try to explain what to do. First, clear your mind. Focus your mana and try to gather energy from the fade beyond the veil.” I do this as she is explaining. 

Its kind of like gathering the energies in my world but easier because of the fact that there is actual magicin this world. “Now, try to force that energy towards your hands and out through your fingers.” I do this, trying to gather the energy and before I release it, I try to change it. I try to change it to something hot. I try to make fire. I’m closing my eyes as in doing this trying my best to concentrate and feel the energy in and around me. Shape it. Make it my own. I concentrate the energy to my palms, then my fingers, then out in front of me. I quickly open my eyes and see a giant ball of fire shooting at the rock wall before exploding. I get thrown backwards 5 feet. I stare at the place my magic hit and grin. A big black hole the size of me was cratered into the rock. I look up at Cass with my shit-eating grin on and she gives me one of her half faded smiles and nods.

“Good job. Now lets go. We’ve wasted enough time already.”

I nod and she helps me to my feet and as we go down the road we come across the demons I mentioned. 

Cass pulls out her weapons and I do the same only this time I focus my magic to the blades. They glow white hot encased in my flames.

“I’ll draw their attention. I want you to come at them from behind and finish them.” I nod and Cass lets out a yell and charges the 2 shades from head on. I make my way down behind them once they locked their sights on the seeker. I come running up from behind one that got stunded from one of Cass’s shield bashes, and I aim my daggers for the back of the thing’s neck and slice clean through decapitating it. It sinks into the ground with not even so much as a scream. The other one notices this and changes his target from Cass to me. It rushes at me its claws raised. But before it can strike, a sword comes and stabs clean through its heart area. It screams and dissolves just like all the other ones.

Cass walks up to me. “You alright?” I nod. “Good. We have some distance yet.”

The seeker and I make our way through the valley to the stairs where the rift is. “Come, it is not far. You can hear the fighting.”

“Who’s fighting?”

“We shall see soon enough.”

“Right, let us hurry then.”

We run up the icy stairs until we get to the top. We can see the soldiers fighting as we jump down I fling lightning at shades gathered stunning them and being careful to avoid hitting any of the soldiers. (Yes I learned how to control my magic decently well on the way here. At least the basic stuff.) I ran over to the other side slashing at the necks of the demons I pass. 

By the time I get to the other side by the rift Varric shoots down the last of the shades. Solas runs up to me and grabs my hand. “Hurry! Before more come through!” He thrusts my hand toward the rift and channels what I believe to be his magic through my hand activating the mark. I grind my teeth together and push my will through as well, picturing the rift stitching up and the light connecting is the thread.   
With a groan and a crash, the rift snaps closed.

I take my hand away from Solas and glare at my hand then him. Fuck that hurt, not as bad as when the breach expands but fuck… “What did you do? That hurt like hell.” He gives me a surprised look then gives me a hidden smirk. If I didn’t know this man id have thought it to be a genuine relieved smile.

“I did nothing. The credit is yours.” I sigh and look at my hand.

“At least this is good for something…”

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that it might be able to close the rifts that opened in the breaches wake… and it seems I was correct.” He has a slightly proud look upon his face. Casandra walks up to us after over hearing our conversation.

“Meaning it could also close the breach its self…” She seemed to be more speaking in wonder than question but Solas answers anyway.

“Possibly.” He now looks at me a look in his eyes I cant quite place… “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” I give him a look that I hope screams ‘No Shit?!’ 

Varric pipes in and we all turn to look at him to see him coolly fixing his glove. I blush. (Okay I may or may not have a crush on this dwarf.) “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” He walks over to me and I look down at him still blushing. 

“Varric Tethras. Rogue, Story teller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along.” He winks at Cass to which she returns with a snarl. I smile at hit and quirk my eye-brow.

“Sooo, are you with the chantry or…?” Solas laughs at this.

“Haha. Was that a serious question?”

“Maybe it was Chuckles.” I reply with a smirk as he looks taken aback by me somehow knowing Varric’s nickname for him.

“Haha, she got you there chuckles. Well now, technically im a prisioner, just like you.”  
Cassandra speaks up at this. “I brought you here to tell your story to the Devine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events.”

I look at Varric’s famous crossbow and I cant help but pipe up.

“Nice to meet you Varric, but I’m much more interested in that fine looking lady you got on your back.” I smirk as I say this and Varric takes on a somewhat proud look on his face as he sighs.

“Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“Ah, so her name’s Bianca. Named after some lost love?” I try to hide my grin asking this.

“Tut tut my good elven lass, you’ll have to buy me a drink before we can get that personal.” He bemuses at his reply.

“Oh so she is indeed named for a lost love…” I wonder out loud to myself, pretending to look innocent but failing as a sly smirk is painted across my lips. Varric seems caught off guard by my cunning and flushes a bit at his slip-up before clearing his throat.

“Right well, she will be good company in the valley.”

“Absolutely not.” Cassandra sighs, “Your help is appreciated Varric but…”

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore.” He flashes her a roguish smirk. “You need me.” She turns around with one of her signature “disgusted noises”.

Solas slides up beside me. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” He gives me a seemingly friendly smile.

“He means; ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.’” Varric adds in. Solas looks slightly displeased at the intrusion. I turn around and face Solas fully.

“Adaran atish’an Solas. My name is Lyllian.” He seems a little surprised and somewhat pleased at my use of elvish. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.” I see a gleam of self-pride in his eyes, ah yes your name suits you well.

“Like you,” Cassandra pipes in, “Solas is an apostate.   
Though much more aware of it.”

“Technically ALL mages are now apostates Cassandra.” He turns his attention back me. “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, far beyond the experience of any circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can with the breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.” I cross my arms and nod, then smile up at him ‘Damn he’s tall…’

“How practical, but what will you do once this is over?”   
I quirk my eye-brow up at him and he does the make towards me, though his face has a slight smirk on it and do I see curiosity in his eyes? Well, looks like it starts now.

“One hopes those in power will remember who helped, and who did not. But Cassandra,” He now turns towards Cass his face that of the innocent hobo once more. “You should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to believe ANY mage having such power.” ‘You mean any mage other than you…’ Cass nods.

“Understood. We most get to the forward camp quickly.” She walks up to and climbs over some sort of im going to say wooden fence. Varric follows saying how Bianca is excited at least.

I climb over the fence and try to lead the way. “Cass, I can sense more demons up ahead. I think we should try to clear out the valley here and we should take back what supplies we come across along the way. She nods and readies herself for battle. “Good idea, do you want to take the lead on finding the demons? I’ll follow you for now.”

We make our way down the road and I hear Varric trying to taunt Cass by saying , “Happy you have me now Seeker?” She of course ignores them and I giggle at this. I seriously need to get those two together.

We approach the bottom by the frozen pond and my   
hand is getting itchier so I draw my weapons and will my magic over them this time adding lightning as well. 

“Demons ahead guys, stand ready.” I smirk and run ahead of my companions.

I fling lightning at the demons aiming mainly for the wisps. I laugh as I watch them twitch. Next I throw a large fireball I’m the center of the pack of demons. Just as I am about to charge I hear the sounds of my companions attacking as well. I hear Cass’s war cry and I let out one of my own as I feel Solas’s soothing magic cover me like a second skin. I charge in, my target being one of the greater shades. I slice into the back of its neck with an ‘X’ motion. It screams and sinks into the ground. I run over to a lesser shade head on and lunge into the air, my daggers poised above my head to strike. I sink my baggers square in its chest and continue down, my white hot daggers slicing clean through and causing everything they touch to catch on fire. The shade screams and writhes on the ground before sinking back into the ground. I turn around and survey the area only to discover my companions taking out the remaining demon. I breathe a sigh and dissipate my magic form my weapons before putting them back on my hips. I run over to my companions while scratching my hand. Cass notices and looks at me curiously. 

“More demons?” I nod and point in the direction up the pond to some trees. 

“Over there, beyond those trees. It’s not too far.” They nod and I lead the way up to the stairs. I spot some elfroot, grab the leaves quickly, and place them into   
my pouch. Solas gives me a look and I shrug at him. 

“What? You never know when you could use some elfroot.” I Pull out my blades and continue walking. We get to the shades and the battle goes pretty well, it is over quickly so we make our way down.

Half way to the lake Solas decides now is a good time to start questioning me.

“You, are you Dalish? You must be very far away from your clan. Did your people send you here?” I slow down to walk beside him so I don’t have to yell behind me.

“What makes you think im Dalish?”

“I only thought, because of the vallaslin of Mythal on your face. I assumed you were Dalish.” I touch my face when he says this and give a surprised look on my face.

“You know Solas, I might be Dalish but as things stands I don’t remember how I got here or why. All I know is that im an elf and my name is Lyllian… and I didn’t even know I was an elf until about an hour ago.”   
He looks at me surprised. “But seeing as I am an elf are you not one as well? That makes us the same people then does it not?” His face turns to that of a pondering scowl now.

“I… do not know how to respond to that.” He quirks his eyebrow at me. “Perhaps, we may be…”

Varric chimes in up ahead beside Cassandra, “Are you elves playing nice back there?” I smirk and replay in a sing-song voice.

“Yes, daddy…!” I here Varric and Solas both choke on their air.

“Andraste’s tits girl… How old are you anyway?”

“Hum, 17 if I am correct.”

“Shit, I really am old enough to be your dad… ugh I feel old…”

I laugh at this, come up, and pat Varric on the back. Im really cracking up hard. I must of hit him harder than I thought because he lets out a ‘oomph.’ I get myself under control as I wipe a tear out of my eye. 

By now we are back in the middle of the icy pond and are about to start heading towards the stairs when the breach decides to expand again. 

“Fen’harel, take me that fucking hurts!” I hear a cough behind me that sounds like a certain hobo elf.

“That didn’t sound to good…”

“I don’t know sounded like Solas got a kick out of my dirty mouth. Hahaha.”

I shake my hand and we continue on our way to the forward camp.

“Sooo, are you innocent?”

“Yeah, I’m not sure. I don’t really remember anything about me. Just bits and pieces.”

“Ah, should have spun a story. “

“That’s what you would have done.” Cassandra accuses. Varric just shrugs.

“More believable that way, and less likely to result in premature execution.”

“Hey guys, more demons.” I scratch my palm.  
We finish off the demons with not much trouble and continue on our way.

“I hope Lilliana made it through all this…”

“She’s resourceful seeker.”

“And, she traveled with the warden.” I add in.  
Everyone looks at me and I flinch.

“How do you know that?” Cass almost sounds more as if she is demanding. I shrug.

“I don’t know, one of those bits I do remember knowing.” Solas chimes in.

“We shall see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there.” The seeker looks like she doesn’t want to accept that answer but sighs and doesn’t push the issue. I give out a small sigh of relief and turn back and give Solas a small ‘thank you’ smile.   
We arrive outside the forward camp only to find chaos.   
A fade rift was open right in front of the gate.

“Another rift!” Solas shouts.

“They keep coming. Help us.” One of the solders on the wall pleads.

“Solas!” I look to him and he locks eyes with me.   
“Cover me!” He nods and shields me with a barrier as I run up directly to the rift, dodging the demons.  
‘Gods, I hope this works…’

I raise my left hand up to the rift and attempt to close it. I push my will through to the mark. The mark sputters to life and connects with the rift. I have to grit my teeth to keep from loosing my concentration. I try to feed my mana through to the rift and get it to pop open so I can close it. After a bit of feeding, it finally bursts. With the thunder of the explosion the demons go down and I help my companions finish off the stunned demons. Once that is done, I push my will to sew up the rift in the veil. With a final blast, the rift is sealed.

“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” Cassandra tiredly commands.

“Right away, lady Cassandra.” Solas gives me a tired   
smile.

“We are clear for the moment… Well done.” I cross my arms and smirk at him.

“Good job covering me.”

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, its useful.” Varric looks at my hand in not-to-well-hidden awe. I giggle and nod.

“Indeed. Come on. We need to talk to Lilliana.” And with that we headed into the forward camp. I spot a box marked potions and grab some more just in case.   
We walk straight up to Lilliana and chancellor-poop-head.

“Ah, here they come.”

Lilliana rounds the table and smiles at Cass and me, relief evident on her face.

“You made it… Chancellor Roderick, this is…”

“I KNOW who she is.” He interrupts. I look at him with a look that says ‘Really dude? Fuck off.’ “As Grand Chancellor of the chantry, I here-by order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He pompously says to Cassandra. She doesn’t seem to like it either because she scoffs.

“ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk. A burocrate.”

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry.”

“We serve the ‘most holy’ Chancellor.” Lilliana buts in.   
“A you well know.”

“Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter.” I groan and facepalm.

“None of you are actually in charge here.” I state rather boorishly.

“You killed everyone who was in charge!” I raise a finger at him.

“Allegedly. Though, I don’t have to defend myself to you. I’m just gonna go seal the rift now soo…” I look at   
Cass and she has a defiant smile on her face. I smirk.

“Call a retreat seeker.” The chancellor ignores me and turns to pleading Cass. “Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s to late.”

“How? You wont survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the temple. It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest.” Lilliana chimes in. “Our forces can charge as a distraction, while we go through the mountains.” I look at the mountains and sigh then put on a determined look.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that mountain. It’s to risky.”

“Listen to me.” Roderick pleads. “Abandon this now before more lives are lost.”

The breach expands and my hand activates almost knocking me off my feet again. I clamp my hand onto my wrist digging my nails into my flesh and bite my lip to keep from crying out. Fuck. That hurts… but its not as bad as before. Maybe its because I’ve pushed some of the magic out into the rifts. Once the mark subsides, Cassandra walks up to me.

“How do you think we should proceed?”

I get my determined look back on my face and… “Use the mountain path. We must work together…” I look at Roderick and glare at him as I say this. “You all know what’s at stake.”

“Good pick doll-face.” Varric slaps me on the back as he and Solas pass.

Cass turns to Lilliana to give her instruction as we all walk past.

“Lilliana, bring everyone left in the valley, everyone.”

“On your head be the consequences seeker.” Roderick says as we all pass. Cass looks down at the road. I watch this exchange go on over my shoulder, before turning back and giving a smirk. I look up at the mountain path with determination. Time to go seal the rift.


End file.
